gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Fighters Ultra
The King of Fighters Ultra is a new sequel developed and published by SNK, the video game will be available for PlayStation 4 console and the PC. SNK have confirmed that this game will be a 2.5D video game, similar to the route that Capcom's Street Fighter series and NetherRealm Studios Mortal Kombat series took throughout the recent years. The King of Fighters Ultra will feature 31 playable characters, this also includes a guest character from the Chinese fighting video game Xuan Dou Zhi Wang, Ameth. Prologue It has been a year after the plans of Those From The Past were finally stopped. There have been constant news of cold-blooded murders taking place all over the world, orchestrated by one single killer. All of the victims each had one thing in common, each and every victim all carried within them the cursed Orochi blood. According to those who were aware of what the name Orochi meant, those with Orochi blood are stated to be the followers of an evil being sent to destroy humanity. Whoever the killer was, he or she had one clear motive: To rid the world and humanity of any trace related to Orochi. It is a fact that was clearly shown as the killer recently claimed another victim: Aoi Kusanagi of the Kusanagi clan. In the hopes of luring out the killer, Adelheid Bernstein and his sister Rose along with Chizuru Kagura and Elisabeth Blanctorche set up a major fighting tournament called The King of Fighters Ultra tournament. With the tournament, they hope to learn the identity of the killer and bring him/her to justice. Game Menus Here is the list of game menus to choose from when you are playing The King of Fighters Ultra. ARCADE MODE TEAM MODE VERSUS MODE TIME ATTACK SURVIVAL CHALLENGE TRAINING GALLERY OPTIONS - Here you can change the settings of the game as well as being able to Load/Save you progress. Still under construction. Please be patient~ Gameplay Under construction. Please be patient~ Characters NOTE OF WARNING (MUST READ): The character roster for this game idea has already been decided so any comments about adding any characters, whether they are from the King of Fighters series or not, will be ignored. Also, the act of editing a character into the roster for whatever reason will not be tolerated and will very likely result in you receiving a ban. You are free to praise or criticize the decision, but please respect the wishes of the author who made this game idea when it comes to the character roster. With gratitude. In The King of Fighters Ultra, there is 31 playable characters to choose from. 21 of those characters return from previous King of Fighters games, 9 new characters who will make their debut in this game (including the final boss), and 1 guest character (Ameth from Xuan Dou Zhi Wang) THE KING OF FIGHTERS ULTRA CHARACTER LIST RETURNING NEW GUEST Still under construction. Please be patient~ Stages These are the 16 stages that are in The King of Fighters Ultra. The venues where you fight either a CPU opponent or against another player. THE KING OF FIGHTERS ULTRA STAGE LIST Trivia *Ameth from Jade Studio's Xuan Dou Zhi Wang was chosen since SNK character Terry Bogard and Benimaru Nikaido appeared in that game, and that Jade Studio has planned to get in negotiations with SNK again. *This also makes this game the first time Souji Kusanagi (the cousin of Kyo) to make his first official fighting game appearance, however since he made his original official debut on SNK's RPG King of Fighters: Kyo, he is listed as a returning character. *This also makes it the first time that Rose Bernstein will debut as an official playable character in the King of Fighters series. *The new character, Kang Baedal (who appeared as a striker character in The King of Fighters 2000) was originally a prototype character of Jhun Hoon before SNK decided on Jhun Hoon's final design. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:3D Category:2.5D Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Xuan Dou Zhi Wang